Regalo por un Beso
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Fic por cumpleaños de AshRed. Es el cumple de Red, pero hay 2 personas que faltan a este día, Red se siente triste, ya que entre de ellos 2 esta el chico que ama.


Bueno, ya hace un tiempo que no escribo notas iniciales, xP, pero bueno, debo una explicación, bueno, algunas explicaciones.

Primero, Este fic va a ser del Manga de Pokemon Special, donde salen algunos personajes que se parecen a los del Anime, como algunos no han de saber como son, y su historia, ahí les va de cada personaje que aparecerá en este fic:

**-Red- **Es el principal de la primera saga, su especialidad son las Batallas Pokemon, en el fic tiene 14 años. Pelo negro y ojos rojos y se podría decir que es Ash, pero con otro aspecto, pero misma actitud. Este personaje, en la primera saga, Red intenta ganar la liga pokemon, Oak le da a Red un Bulbasaur cuando ve como Red trata a su pokemon Poli (Poliwhirl), y le pide que complete el Pokédex, conoce a Green y Blue, y juntos destruyen los planes del Team Rocket, después de ganar la liga pokemon, es atrapado por los Elite 4, quienes intentan desaparecer a los humanos, al no querer unírseles, lo congelaron, y Lorelei le lastimo las muñecas, esto es el la 2da saga. En la 3era saga, no aparece mucho, hasta el final, donde se va a las aguas termales del monte plateado para recuperar sus muñecas, y junto a Blue y Green, pelean contra Will y Karen, y después, junto también, con Gold, Silver, Crystal y Yellow con Mask of Ice, terminando esta saga, Red y Gold se van a entrenar. En la 4ta saga, no aparece, y en la 5ta se va a las Islas Sevii, donde salvará, junto a Blue y Green, al Prof. Oak.

**-Green-** Es el rival de Red en la primera saga, su especialidad es el Entrenamiento Pokemon, en el fic tiene 14 años, y es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Viridian. Es igual a Gary, solo que tiene los ojos verdes. Es el nieto del Prof. Oak y hermano de Daisy Oak. Es serio y creído, pero como va avanzando la historia, se vuelve un poco mas amigable, en especial con Red y Blue. En la primera saga (RBG), detiene los planes del equipo Rocket, e intenta ser el campeón de la liga pokemon, pero en la final, Red le gana. En la segunda saga (Y), Green ayuda a Yellow para encontrar a Red, y también a detener a Lance y el Elite 4. En la 3era saga (GSC), se hace líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian, y junto a Red, y Blue, y las 3 aves legendarias, derrotan a Will, Karen, Ho-oh y Lugia, y después, se une a la batalla contra Mask of Ice. En la 4ta saga (RS) no tiene aparición y en la 5ta (FRLG) va junto con Red a las islas Sevii a salvar a su abuelo. En la 6ta saga (E), no aparece.

**-Blue-** Su especialidad es la Evolución Pokemon, en el fic acaba de cumplir los 15 años. La historia de Blue es algo triste, ya que siendo niña, fue raptada por Mask of Ice, junto a otros niños, para que le sirvieran. Después de años de sufrimiento, ella y Silver logran escapar y están en busca del ave que los rapto. Tiene el pelo café y ojos azules, siempre planea todo. En la primera saga, aparece como una ladrona, ya que le roba las medallas a Red y a Squirtle al Prof. Oak, pero es una buena chica. Ayuda a Green y a Red a derrotar al equipo Rocket, y le tiene miedo a las aves. En la segunda saga, ayuda a Yellow a encontrar a Red y a derrotar a los Elite 4. En la 3era saga, atrapa a las 3 aves legendarias, y hace todo lo posible para arruinar los planes de quien los rapto. 4ta y 6ta saga no aparece, pero en la 5ta, se reencuentra con sus padres, pero estos son raptados por Deoxys, y van a rescatarlos, al igual que al Prof. Oak, junto a Red y Green.

**-Yellow-** Su especialidad es Curar Pokemon, eso gracias a una habilidad que tiene, el cual es curar los pokemon al tocarlos y también puede leer sus mentes. Tiene el pelo y ojos amarillos, una chica que duerme mucho, pero muy atrevida pero inocente. En la primera saga solo aparece una vez cuando Red la salva. Ella es la principal de la 2da saga, donde encuentra al Pika de Red lastimado, e intenta ayudarlo a encontrar a Red. Y tendrá que luchar contra los elite 4 para salvar el mundo de los humanos. Eso si, a petición de Blue, para que nadie la descubra, le hace que se disfrace como Hombre. En la 3era saga, ella despierta a los 3 perros legendarios, y después ayuda a los demas a derrotar los planes de Mask of Ice. Lo curioso es que cuando se descubre que Yellow es mujer, Red se queda medio impactado, mientras que Green pone cara de que ya lo suponía y Blue cara de risa nerviosa. No aparece en las siguientes sagas. Tiene 13 años en el fic recién cumplidos.

**-Gold-** Principal de la 3era saga, su especialidad es la de Incubar Huevos, ya que puede hacer que los pokemon salgan del huevo mas pronto. Tiene el pelo negro y ojos dorados. Se aventura cuando ve que Silver roba un Pokédex y a un Totodile del profesor Elm, y lo empieza a perseguir, tomando a Cyndaquil y el Prof. Elm le da un Pokédex también a el. Es de una actitud algo impulsiva, y coqueto, pero a la vez dulce. Al final, se adentra al vórtice del tiempo, donde los demas creen que no regresara. Ahí detiene los planes de Pryce (Mask of Ice), y libera a Celebi pero, es Pryce, al notar que el chico debía vivir, que lo salva y lo saca del vórtice, donde es recibido por todos y decide ir a entrenar con Red. 4, 5 y 6ta saga no aparece. Tiene 12 años en el fic, recién cumplidos.

**-Silver-** Su especialidad es el de Intercambio Pokemon, tiene el pelo rojo y ojos plateados. Al igual que Blue, fue raptado cuando era muy chico y entrenado por Mask of Ice, y se escapa junto con Blue. Al final de la segunda saga, aparece cuando Blue le cuenta que el ave que vio en la isla Cerise no es la misma que los rapto. En la tercera saga, aparece como un ladrón, robando a Totodile y un Pokédex, también trabaja con Lance e intenta destruir los planes de Mask of Ice. Se empieza a abrir un poco con Gold. Tiene 12 años en el fic, recién cumplidos y no aparece en la 4ta, 5ta y 6ta sagas.

**-Crystal-** Su especialidad es el de Capturar Pokemon, ella a capturado a todos los pokemon de las primeras 2 generaciones excepto los legendarios, esto por que el Prof. Oak la contrato para que completara el Pokédex. Tiene el pelo Es una chica alegre, enérgica, y después se obsesiona con atrapar a Suicune al punto que pierde la habilidad de atrapar pokemon, pero después la recupera. Tiene 12 años recién cumplidos en el fic, y no aparece en la 4ta, 5ta y 6ta sagas.

Bueno, ahora que saben lo fundamental, empecemos con el fic.

**

* * *

Regalo por un Beso**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

Se ve a un joven de cabellera negra y ojos rojos volar encima de un Pokemon Dinosaurio

'Al parecer pasare otro cumpleaños solo' piensa Red al volar en su Aero ' Por que Gold se le habrá olvidado, se que no planea algo como una fiesta sorpresa u otra cosa, se que se le olvido'

"Pika?" pregunta el pokemon ratón quien acompaña al chico

"No me pasa nada Pika, solo estoy pensando" dice Red algo melancólico

"Grrrrrrrr" Aero gruñe

"Pues si, estoy pensando en eso" dice el chico con la mirada triste

"Pika Pika!"

"Grrrrrrr"

"Tienen razón, los tengo a ustedes, mis mejores amigos" dice algo feliz

"PIKA!"

"GRRRR"

"Bueno, ahora vamos a casa a descansar, y mañana festejaremos mi cumpleaños todos nosotros" dice feliz el chico y los dos pokemon se ponen felices

* * *

"Por que siento que olvide algo?" dice un chico de pelo negro, ojos dorados y con una gorra y googles puestos

"Aipom?" el pokemon de la cola larga pone cara de duda

"No se, solo tengo ese presentimiento" dice Gold

"Aipom-ai"

"Tienes razón, si fuera muy importante lo recordaré tarde o temprano"

* * *

"Debo encontrar algo que le guste a Red, pero no encuentro nada, por que es tan difícil encontrar algo para alguien?" dice Green algo desesperado por lo tarde

"Grrrrr" el Charizard que lo acompaña le de ánimos a su amigo

"Gracias Charizard"

* * *

"Quien será, acabamos de llegar hace poco y ya tocan la puerta" dice Red y sus pokemon lo miran mientras abre la puerta y se encuentra con sus amigos Blue, Silver, Yellow y Crystal

"Hola Red!" gritan las 3 mujeres y lo abrazan

"Hola" Silver levanta la mano en forma de saludo

"Jejeje, hola chicos" ríe Red nervioso "Que andan haciendo aquí?"

"Pues por que crees, para festejarte mañana en todo el día" dice Blue cerrando el ojo

"Se acordaron" dice Red sonriendo

"Pues claro Red, eres nuestro amigo, como podríamos olvidarlo?" dice Crystal

"Jejeje, no, por nada" dice Red nervioso

"Acaso alguien lo olvido?" pregunta la chica de pelos y ojos amarillos

"Eh este… yo… no nadie, jejeje" miente el chico de ojos rojos

"Fue Gold, verdad?" dice Silver con su semblante reservado

"Eh, bueno… si" dice Red volteando hacia otra parte

"Me las pagara, voy a traerlo de la oreja y que se te disculpe" dice Crystal enojada y dispuesta a irse

"No espera, déjalo, aun no es mi cumpleaños tal vez se acuerde para mañana" dice Red

"Como quieras" dice Crystal resignada

"Y Green no ha venido?" pregunta Blue

"No" contesta Red triste y los demás se quedan callados

"Bueno, no importa, vinimos a estar contigo y cuéntanos, que has hecho en todo este tiempo?" pregunta Blue

"Pues nada, todo el tiempo he estado con Gold entrenando, y de vez en cuando nos vamos a las ciudades a pasear un rato y a retar a los entrenadores" dice Red

"Comparten mucho tu y Gold, verdad?" dice Yellow

"Sí, así es" dice el chico de ojos rojos

"Pero entonces por que Gold habrá olvidado eso?" dice la chica de ojos amarillos

"No lo sé, de seguro no le tomo tanta importancia" dice Red algo melancólico y los demás se quedaron callados

"Ya veras que aparecerá, es un tonto, pero se acordara" dice Silver

"Tienes razón" dice Red con una media sonrisa

"Bueno, vamos a divertirnos!" dice Blue y todos asienten

* * *

"Que será lo que se me habrá olvidado?" aun sigue pensando Gold mientras esta acostado en su cama

"Aipom!" dice Aipro viendo a su amigo

"Bueno, entonces no es muy importante si es que no logro recordarlo, pero bueno, no hace mas de medio día y ya extraño a Red" dice el chico de ojos dorados mientras sus pokemon lo miran con una gota en la cabeza "Creo que tengo mucho sueño" dice el chico y se acuesta y se queda dormido

* * *

"Esto le gustara, es algo tarde, pero lo encontré, pero será mejor irnos mañana Charizard, ya es de noche y el viaje es largo" dice Green a su Pokemon

"Grrrrr" el pokemon asiente

* * *

El día llego, paso tan rápido, Blue, Yellow y Crystal prepararon una gran fiesta para la noche, junto con un enorme pastel, mientras que Silver fue obligado a ayudar a adornar la casa, mientras Red fue a dar un paseo por Pallet Town ya empezando a oscurecer

'Como me gustaría que Green y Gold vinieran, son mis 2 mejores amigos, y al parecer ninguno de los 2 se acordó de mi cumpleaños' piensa el joven al ver, sentado en una roca, el anochecer ' Green, hace mucho que no lo veo, y lo extraño mucho, desde que lo conocí me provoco una rara sensación, y Gold, es un chico que me agrada bastante y con el que simpatizo bastante' "Se que los chicos hacen todo lo posible por animar mi cumpleaños, pero todo seria bueno si acaso él estuviera aquí" dice Red mirando como el sol se esconde completamente en el horizonte pero se asusta al ver un ramo de flores enfrente de el y voltea y se encuentra con…

"Felicidades Cumpleañero" dice el chico acercándole el ramo al joven de ojos rojos

"Valla, te acordaste" el chico mayor sonríe ante la sorpresa de su acompañante

"Este regalo tiene un significado" dice el menor

"Enserio?" pregunta Red confundido

"Sí, si aceptas este ramo, me dejaras besarte"

"Que cosas dices, deja de jugar" dice Red todo sonrojado

"No es ninguna broma"

'No los aceptes, por lo que mas quieras, no los aceptes' piensa un tercero en discordia quien miraba la escena en los arbustos y mira como el chico de las flores se acerca a Red acercándole el ramo cariñosamente y a la vez arrinconándolo con un árbol

"Red, yo te amo, siempre te he amado" dice el chico de las flores

"Pero yo este… yo ya tengo a alguien" dice Red algo sonrojado

"El no vale la pena, por favor" dice el chico y besa a Red pero este no le corresponde si no que lo empuja

"Que te pasa!" dice enojado Red

"Lo siento Red, es que me gustas tanto que me hace enojar que ese te aleje de mí, y mas que te haga sufrir" dice enojado el chico que dejo tiradas las flores

'En verdad lo he hecho sufrir?' pregunta el chico escondido en los árboles y mira el regalo que se propone darle a Red, un collar dorado de una pokebola y en el centro un pequeño rubí 'Lo siento Red'

"Tal vez es verdad que me duele que no haya venido a mi cumpleaños, pero aun así yo le amo, aunque la distancia y el tiempo nos separe yo lo seguiré amando" dice Red

"Yo… lo siento mucho Red, espero que me perdones" dice el chico

"Esta bien, te entiendo un poco, y aparte, eres mi mejor amigo" dice Red

"Bueno, yo me iré adelantando a la fiesta, no vienes?"

"No, ahorita voy, me quedare viendo tantito el cielo" dice el chico de ojos rojos

"Esta bien, haya te espero"

"Por que no viniste" mira con tristeza la luna pero alguien le tapa los ojos

"Lo lamento mucho, no pude llegar temprano" dice el chico que estaba escondido y Red sonríe

"No importa ya, lo bueno es que llegaste" dice Red

"Ten, este es un regalo especial solo para ti" le muestra el colgante y Red se queda facinado "Este es el mismo colgante que mi abuelo le regalo a mi abuela cuando eran novios, y también el mismo que mi padre le dio a mi mamá cuando eran pareja, ahora, me lo dieron a mí para darselo a quien mas amo, y ese eres tú" Red sonrie "Pero…"

"Pero?"

"Te daré este regalo, si me dejas besarte"

"Nos escuchaste?" pregunta sonrojado Red

"Sí" Red se apena "Pero bueno, que me contestas, aceptas este regalo, por un beso?"

"Claro" el pelirrojo besa a su pareja

"Sabes que te amo, verdad?"

"Lo se"

"Y bueno, lo siento por olvidar tu cumpleaños, jejeje" rie nerviosamente

"Después me pagaras eso eh" dice falsamente enojado Red picándole la mejilla a su pareja

"Jejeje, lo siento"

**Fin?**

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

Bueno, este fic es para festejar el cumpleaños de mi primo Satoshi o tmb conocido como Red , yo sigo diciendo que son los mismos xPP weno, espero que les haya gustado este fic, y bueno, si, la pareja es tierna xPPPP me encanta las imágenes que tengo de esta pareja, bueno dejen review!

**Ja Ne**


End file.
